puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Takuya Nomura
| names = Takuya Nomura | image = Takuya Nomura.jpg | caption = Nomura in September 2017 | height = | weight = | real_height = | real_weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Tochigi, Japan | billed = | trainer = Hideki Suzuki Kazuki Hashimoto Big Japan Pro Wrestling | debut = April 5, 2016 | website = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler trained by and signed to Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), where he performs on their junior heavyweight division. Professional wrestling career Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2016-Present) After training under Hideki Suzuki and Kazuki Hashimoto in the Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW) dojo, Nomura made his televised in-ring debut on April 5, 2016, losing to Hideyoshi Kamitani. The following month, Nomura took part in Kaientai Dojo's K-Metal League, finishing last with zero wins and zero points. Nomura remained winless in all matches until July 24 at Ryogokutan, when he teamed with his mentor Suzuki to defeat Yasufumi Nakanoue and Yoshihisa Uto. On August 31, he took part in the biggest match of his career to date, losing to All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW)'s Kento Miyahara. In September, he debuted for Pro Wrestling Zero1, taking part in the 2016 Tenkaichi Jr. tournament, where he was eliminated in the first round by Ikuto Hidaka. He teamed with Suzuki in the Saikyou Tag League, finishing with zero wins and zero points. At AJPW's New Explosion, he defeated Naoya Nomura. On May 15 Nomura, Yoshihisa Uto and Hideki Suzuki defeated Abdullah Kobayashi, Masaya Takahashi and Takayuki Ueki for the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship, winning it's first professional wrestling championship in the process. On June 3 Nomura, Uto and Suzuki lost the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champions to Ryota Hama, Yasufumi Nakanoue, Shogun Okamoto. On May 7 it was announced that Nomura was going to participate in the tournament for the inagural BJW Junior Heavyweight Champion. but he only finished the tournament with 4 points faling to adavance to the finals. During June 2018 Nomura feud with Suzuki over the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship and later on June 20 Nomura unssucesfuly challenged Suzuki for the belt. Pro Wrestling Noah (2017) In April Nomura and Kaito Kiyomiya took part of the Global Tag League, the two would finish up the tournament with 4 points defeating Cody Hall and Randy Reign in the final day. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Cross Armbreaker **Dragon Suplex *'Signature moves' ** Multiple kick variations *** Roundhouse kick *** Soccer kick to the chest of a seated opponent ** Multiple slaps ** Tarantula (Rope-hung Boston crab) ** Dropkick ** Reverse armbar ** Multiple suplex variations *** German *** Drop Championships and accomplishments *'Japan Indie Awards' **Newcomer Award (2016) *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hideki Suzuki and Yoshihisa Uto *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'350' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 References Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Moon Vulcan